gexfandomcom-20200215-history
Gex
Gex Gecko is the main protagonist of the Gex series, he is addicted to television. He fights many enemies, the main antagonist being Rez. We know of four of his family members those being his father (not actually seen but opening cinematics on the first game tell that Gex's father was killed in an accident), his mother (again we don't actually see her in the game but we know that after Gex's father died, she fired everybody in NASA and sold the rockets to "some third world countries"), Rex (he is seen in Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko and he is a red Tyrannosaurus Rex and is Gex's Jurassic ancestor, he is frozen in a large ice cube by Rez but Gex pushed him to a fire. Like Cuz, he is playable on the bonus missions, where you have to collect 50 coinflies and finally we have Cuz, Cuz as his name suggests, is Gex's cousin he wears a tiki shirt and is overweight but apart from that looks like Gex. Catchphrases General sayings & quips from Gex when triggered: *an enemy **"It's tail time!" **"Oh yeah, it's tail time." **"Who took out the can of Whoop-ass!?" ** "Now that's what I call gettin' some tail!" ** "He's dead Jim." - reference to Star Trek **"This one's for Johnny!" **"This is for Keith Moon!" **"This for Mr. Sinatra." **Swingin',baby!" *Gex hits a TV set **"That's for twelve years of Full House." **"Hey look, SNL!" ** "Hey... reruns of Rhoda." **"Kill your TV man." **"Read a book!" **"Off the TV, nothin' but net!" *entering a warp **"Into the garbage chute fly-boy!" - reference to Star Wars **"Go into the Liiiight." - reference to Poltergeist **"I know when I'm not wanted." **"I'll just go in here." *Gex takes damage **"Adriane!" - reference to Rocky ** "Ohh, that had to hurt!" **"You probably think that hurts, OUCH!" **"Not yet thanks." **"Higher, Higher, Lower!" **"Sorry, I only cry at weddings." **"Nobody touch me." **"Hardy blow! Hardy blow!" **angrily"Easy..." **"Now,CUT THAT OUT!" *Gex eats a fly **"Feed me!" - reference to The Little Shop of Horrors **"Soylent Green is good!" - reference to Soylent Green **"I'm hungry dammit!" **"For me? ... You shouldn't have!" **"This is perfect for my collection!" **"One for me and one for me." **"Sweeet, like candy." **"Need it need it need it need it!" **"I'm so hungry I could cry!" **"I see you've met Mr. Tongue." **"I'll take this and this and this and this." **"Hungry. Must find food." **"That's it, that hits the spot." *Gex grabs a power-up **"I've dated colder." **"She's as cold as ice." **"I feel like Ben Franklin's wallet." **"Dude, I'm trippin'." **"Pulse racing, heart pounding, where's the john?" **"I am IRONMAN!" - reference to Black Sabbath song Iron Man (song) intro **"I'm Superman!" **"Scottie, shields up!" - reference to Star Trek *jumping or bouncing **"Geronimo!" **"I'm invincible!" **"AAAAROOOGA!" **"Beat it!" - reference to Michael Jackson *Gex swims **"They call him flipper, flipper..." **"Ibs harb bo quib when your unber waber." *on edge **"I'm workin' without a net here!" *of level **"This looks familiar." **"Mental note to self, throw up later." **"Spock, do you read me?" - reference to Star Trek **"Now we're right back where we started -- it's just like college!" **"My name is Forrest GEX." **"What this place needs is color." **"Soon there will be a smoke-belching factory here." **"Note to self, don't drink tap water at Jerry Garcia's." **"Akira, to white courtesy phone! Akira, to white courtesy phone!" **"Oh-kay! Time to bring out the maids! *of level **"Obi Wan has taught you well!" - reference to Star Wars **"I suppose you know it’s be-kind-to-geckos month." **"If I had a life I'd be glad to get back to it." **"It reminds me of Ed tapping his birthday keg." - reference to Johnny Carson **"Thats one small step for GEX." *of game **"Lock and load little lizard." **"Time to teach someone some manners." **"Its Party time!!" **"Let's get it on!" *unsorted **"This place is weirder than Rick James' place on the 4th of July." **"This is about as much fun as being Mike Tyson's cell-mate on Valentines day." **"This place has all the warmth of a Dick Clark special." **"Waaaa, All I really wanted was this." **"BABADOOOOO!" **"Ah! Not yet, no!" **"Oh yeah!" **"If this were a plane crash I could eat the other passengers." - reference to Alive **"This place is weirder than the 4th of July at Rick James' place." **"Looks like Beetlejuice threw up." **"Looks like Bugs Bunny after the trots." **"Gex, there is no substitute." **"Waiter, if you could just box up the evil and I'll take it home." *specific **"Warning! Yellow patch! Warning!" **"Viva Las Vegas! This isn't Las Vegas?" **"The Playboy Mansion! Yes!" **"I'M OUTTA ORDER?! YOU'RE OUTTA ORDER! THIS WHOLE LEVEL'S OUTTA ORDER!!" **"Any of you mugs know where I can get a pair of concrete shoes around here?" Non-triggered quips sorted by world: *Cemetery **"Welcome to the New York City Transit System." **"You moved the headstones but you didn't move the bodies!" - reference to Poltergeist **"Hey Scoob, Lets get back to the Mystery Van." - reference to Scooby-Doo **"Ewww... trick or treat" **"Do your arms ever get tired?" **"Big fan of Kid-n-Play?" **"Someone ring a dinner bell!" **"Sorry Mr. Presley." **"Hey Don King!" **"Who catered this thing?" **"With a little cover-up I could work magic on your scar." **"Talk about your fixer-upper." **"Like the slime, boys, nice touch." **"Okay, time to call the maid." **"I have a scientologist's lust for life." **"Comin' through." **"Woooo that's rich!" **"We've lost visuals captain." - reference to Star Trek **"That was really wild!" - reference to Johnny Carson *Toonland **"Looks like Beetlejuice threw up!" **"Phone call for Mr. Hoffa." **"You are a disgrace to your leotards." **"I'm too young to have a second childhood." **"My inner child is coming out, and it HURTS!" **"WILMA!" - reference to The Flintstones **"Looks like Bugs after the trots." **"Wish these stars looked more realistic." **"Rocket Mannn" - reference to Elton John **"Luke, at that speed will you be able to pull out in time?" - reference to Star Wars **"I don't remember reading about THIS in the manual" **"Would you like to swing on a star" (sung) **"This is Major Gex to ground control" (sung) - reference to David Bowie's Space Oddity *Isle **"Me GEX you Jane" - reference to Tarzan the Ape Man **"Spock, what kind of creature is this?" - reference to Star Trek **"Jim she said she is laying eggs." - reference to Star Trek **"All this thanks to Miracle Grow." **"Welcome to the jungle!" - reference to Guns N' Roses **"Jungle boogie" - reference to Kool & the Gang **"Duh doodloodlel! Du babuhboo baiyel!" **"You're just mad because you're lonely." **"Okay, whose turn was it to mow the lawn?" **"This place is hotter than Tom Arnold's sauna pants." **"What a tangled web we weave" **"And they said atomic testing would have no effect here." **"Loved you in the Empire Strikes Back." **"George, George, George of the jungle!" **"Throw me the idol and I'll throw you the whip." - reference to Indiana Jones **"Looks like someone had too much chili at Wendy's." *Fuville **"I'm having 'Nam flashbacks and I wasn't even there!" **"My name is Caine, I seek water" - reference to Kung Fu **"Without that shell, you're a big naked lizard!" **"Big Rocket turtle go bye-bye." **"Kind of cocky after you beat the hare." **"Hey baby, it's the fourth of Juuuly!" **"Fire in the hole!" **"Why yes, I've come to pick up my laundry." **"Where is my dry cleaning?" **"Listen to me grasshopper." **"It's nice to see Gamera get another gig." **"Pants pressed and no starch on the shirts..." **"I said no starch!" **"I sure hope thats a candy-bar!" **"Ahhhh Detroit, the pearl of the orient." **"Thats not MY bra!" **"Look Ma, no gills!" **"Photon topedos away captain." **"Snap crackle and ..." **"Number one, raise shields." - reference to Star Trek: The Next Generation **"Come on, Jack - it's Chinatown." - reference to Big Trouble in Little China **"I love a paraaaade." **"Everybody was Kung Fu fighting." *Rezopolis **"What are you, a student loan officer?" **"Helium makes my voice do this." **"Hey cutie!" **"Jane, stop this crazy thing!" - reference to The Jetsons **"To boldly go..." - reference to Star Trek **"What do you MEAN Darth Vader was my father!?" - reference to Star Wars **"Hey! It's Darth Vader's younger brother Myron." **"Nice teeth, heh... Do we floss?" **"So THIS is New Jersey." **"All this because of Rose Bud?" - reference to Citizen Kane **"YOU call it a cloak, I call it a dress." **"When is Grace Jones gonna retire?" **"This guy's a nut, have you been on Geraldo yet?" **"Hey, where's Jane Fonda?" **"Ugly is as ugly does." **"I'm working hard and not getting anywhere." **"Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday!" **"Great, I've found a health club in the belly of Hell." **"This is the worst health club I've ever been in." **"I would have to join a health club in the valley of Hell." **"Pretty balloon!" **"Welcome to the only place more evil than the Inland Revenue Headquaters." (possibly only on UK version) Several from the UK version: **"Phonecall for Scatman Crothers." **"The things I do for crispy duck." **"Whatsup doc?" **"This must be where Tarzan comes for a quick dump." **"Hoohah!" **"A little tongue now, a lot of tail later!" **"The old five-finger discount." **"I should be in prison." **"Say hello to the floor." **"Bluh Bluh." (While a vampire) **"I feel like I'm in Boy George's pants." Trivia *Gex has also been voiced by comedians Leslie Phillips in Gex: Enter the Gecko, and Danny John-Jules in Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko for the UK and European releases of the game, giving Gex a more British accent than his American counterpart, who is voiced by Dana Gould. *Gex was fashioned on the characters of James Bond for Gex: Enter the Gecko, and on Austin Powers for Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko as can be seen on the cover artwork. * Gex contributes to the games with wise-cracking remarks laced with American TV-culture and pop-culture references, paying homage to Duke Nukem and more notably Ash Williams the protagonist from The Evil Dead films. * Gex also appears in the Xbox game Mad Dash Racing as a unlockable character. He also appears as a unlockable character in SCEA's Hot Shots Golf 2 for the PlayStation along with Sir Daniel Fortesque of MediEvil and Sweet Tooth of Twisted Metal. *However, the Rumors section of Official Playstation Magazine and Nintedo power spoke of Gex’s return on the PlayStation 2 and Gamecube sometime near the release of Crystal Dynamics Blood Omen 2. The exact month and issue number of the statement is not known at this time. Category:Characters